


Treasure

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: A trip to the antique store like no other.





	Treasure

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

The door creaked open as the pretty blond pushes it wide.  She walks into the store with her red-head best friend behind.  The red-head walks in after her and looks around. She had expected this antique store to be like the others; cluttered with furniture and items from last year to decades back but this store was different.  It wasn't cluttered nor was it over-flowing with many unwanted stuff.  It looked very much like a proper shop that sold new things that were not owned by anyone before.

"Shannon, we're here."The pretty blond said."Can we make this snappy?"

The red-head turned to look at her friend.  "Darla, stop being so impatient.  I promised that I'll accompany you to the shoe store later, so quit rushing me."

Darla rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter.  An old man appeared from behind and she stepped back instinctively.

"Shannon, I found the store owner." Darla said.

Shannon moved towards the counter and took her position next to her friend.

"Welcome to Treasure Haven." The old man said. "How may I help you?"

Shannon smiled. "Hi. I'm looking for something vintage looking that would go well with the new black couch I bought."

"Are we looking at a display piece or something that can be used?" The old man asked.  
"Something that can be used. Maybe a bookshelf or something?" Shannon replied.

The old man smiled. "I have just the thing. Follow me."

Shannon looked at Darla, who shook her head. "Uh-uh. Nope. I'm staying right here. Someone needs to keep close to the door to make sure we won't stay the night."

Shannon rolled her eyes at her friend before turning around to follow the old man further into the shop.

Five minutes passed and Darla was getting antsy.  She never liked going to shops that sold antiques because she thought they were dirty and dusty.  She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as her patience grew thin.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Looking for something or waiting for someone?"

Darla looked up from the floor to see an old woman in front of her.  She was tempted to ask where this old woman had come from but she didn't want to be involved in a long conversation so she merely smiled.

"I'm waiting for someone." Darla replied.  
"I take it you are not an antique person?" The old woman asked.

Darla shook her head. "No. I prefer my furniture from Ikea."

The old woman smiled and Darla returned with a smile of her own.  They stood in silence for a few seconds and Darla could feel her patience fading.

"Um... Excuse me?" Darla called out to the old woman. "Did you see my friend inside? Could you tell her to hurry up?"

"Your friend?" She said.

"Yeah. She has red hair." Darla explained. "She's wearing her favorite yellow sun dress. This old guy attended to her."

"Old guy?" The old woman said.  
"Yeah..." Darla said.

The old woman frowned and Darla started to feel panic rise within her.

"Have you seen them?" Darla asked.  
"Sweetheart... I run this shop on my own." The old woman replied.  
"But there was definitely someone here when we came in." Darla said.

She looked around desperately, trying to find some sort of tell-tale indication of the man's presence.  Her eyes eventually landed on a photo frame on a back shelf by the counter.

"There! That's the guy!" Darla said. "Don't tell me you don't know him when he is in that picture!"

The old woman looked at the framed picture and tears started to well up in her eyes. "T-That's my husband... It can't be him."

"Why not?" Darla exclaimed.

The old woman held back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. "My husband has been dead for 10 years."

Darla stepped back. "W-What? But I saw-Shannon followed him. I-"

Just as Darla was about to move forward to retrace the steps Shannon took, her cellphone rang.  She hastily reached into her bag and answered.

"Shannon?!"  
"It's not Shannon. It's Kyle."

Darla stood up straight as she pressed the phone to her ear tightly.

"Kyle... Hey, Shannon's disappeared on me so I can't talk now.. I got to go find her."  
"Darla... Listen... Shannon she.. *sigh* Shannon wouldn't be meeting you."  
"What? What are you talking about? I met her like 10 minutes ago at the Yogurt place and we're in this antique shop now where she has pulled a disappearing stunt on me."

Kyle held in his sob on the other end.

"Darla, she can't possibly be with you. Shannon-She-She got shot in a robbery gone wrong 10 minutes ago at Lexington Avenue... She didn't make it, Dar."  
"No... You got it wrong. I saw her-"  
"I saw her body, Darla... She's gone."

Darla felt her phone slip from her grip as the sound of sirens wailing loudly outside the store brought her back to reality.  She looked up to see five police cars zoom past the store, closing the three block gap to Lexington Avenue; to the antique store where Shannon never left.


End file.
